User blog:Echo 1/Christmas in the Meta
Just a quick short story I wrote for fun in the holiday spirit. Hope you enjoy! Christmas in the Meta Jevson sat on the shelf, dangling his plastic legs into the abyss below him. He stroked his chin with a clawed finger. "So what's up?" Whera asked, joining the mutant Rahkshi. "How old are you again?" "Hmm?" "How old are you? Your character, I mean." Whera nodded to the side, her eyepiece catching a beam of light from the single lamp in the bedroom. "Ten, since I was first built in 2005." "That's nearly ancient by MOC standards. And I'm nearly three at the very least." "What are you getting at." "Well, it's nearly 2015, and I just noticed something." "What?" Whera moved over to the Rahkshi, stepping over a kanoka disk launcher laying forlornly on the shelf, it's former owner scrapped for parts. "Simple. You and I, despite being the owner's flagship characters, have yet to have a full-fledged story." "I've been in plenty. Metru Nui in 2005, that parasite storyline in 2008, Skya Nui in 2013. And you had that youtube series-" "We don't talk about that," Jevson hissed, raising his hand. "Also, none of those stories you mentioned were published anywhere. They're all in the creator's head." Whera frowned. The Rahkshi was right. She hadn't had her own story in a very long time, which was sad considering she was the oldest Bionicle MOC in the room. Karzahni, she was one of the oldest characters of the creator. Why hadn't he decided to give her her own storyline? "So when do we get a serial or novel or something?" Jevson asked the open air. "Christmas 2014, and we haven't had a single serial together to date. Do we get one after that Keia chick finishes up her thing?" "Maybe," the Toa of Lightning said. "We deserve it by this point." Jevson continued thinking aloud, but Whera noticed something. "Hey, Jevson," she said. "What?" "Aren't we getting a story now?" "What do you mean?" "Well, we're talking and doing stuff. So obviously some kind of storyline is going down." Jevson growled. "But it's not some epic conflict for that mask you have or a great battle in the skies of our homeland. We deserve more than the lives of MOCs on a shelf!" "We have pretty good lives." "Gathering dust..." There was a moment of silence. "Incoming!" a voice shouted. Gundam 00 slammed into the shelf, his plastic arm falling off in the process. "Uh, you don't belong here," Jevson said, pointing at the obviously-not Bionicle figure now taking up space on the Bionicle-exclusive display shelf. Several other MOCs turned to eye the foreigner. "What can I say?" Double-Oh said, dusting himself off and reattaching his arm. "Banshee and Fenice kicked me off the Gundam shelf tonight. They objected to me wanting to steal the owner's money to spend on eggnog. Can you belive they're satisfied just playing Pokemon Silver? Not even the new one! Silver!" "Why eggnog?" Whera asked. "It's Christmas after all. We could use some good liquid." "We're plastic. We can't drink," Whera said. "Why can't we try?" Jevson leaned back on the shelf. "I want a story." "Hey, at least you can have stories," the Gundam model said. "I'm just an item for display!" "Hey, you're both in a story right now!" Whera shouted. "But not a real one!" the replied in unison. "This is going nowhere," Jevson said. "YOU, NARRATOR." ... "I know you're listening! Come on! Talk back! I can here the music you're listening to." Actually, I'm the writer. "Fair enough! Any way you can make us a half decent story sometime next year?" Uh... "Hey, we've earned it." "Yeah!" the Gundam interjected. "Shut up," Jevson said. "You're not Bionicle. You're not allowed on the wiki." "Oh come on!" I can see what I can do in terms of story. I mean, ''Overcast is still a thing, technically.'' "It hasn't gone anywhere in months," Whera said, crossing her arms. I've been busy. "With what?" the group asked. Other...stuff... "You need to focus," Double-Oh said. Yeah, I do... "So, does this mean we get a story?" Jevson asked. Umm, maybe after ''Legacy of the Toa's finished. I can see what I can do then.'' The Rahkshi shrugged. "Fair enough." So anything else while we're horribly shattering the fourth wall? "Can I have her mask now?" Jevson asked. Whera raised an eyebrow. No. You'll never get it. "Oh come on!" Is that all? "When do I get my 2015 form?" Whera asked. "You were talking about working on that a while ago." Soon. I just need parts. "Good. I could use a good update. Can't wait to see what I look like in CCBS glory." She stretched out a limb. All right. Double-Oh? "Could you make Tex actually like me?" Not a chance. "Figured not." ... "Well, that was weird," Whera said. "But hey, now we have a shot at a story." "Mm-hmm," Jevson said. "So...what now?" "Raid the stockings for presents?" Double-Oh asked hopefully. "Can we kill him?" Jevson pointed at the model. A voice sounded for the Gundam shelf. "I'm saving him for food!" "Well, looks like we're spending the night together," Whera said. "Shall we join everyone else in the party." Jevson sighed. "I guess." "Only if there's booze!" Double-Oh shouted, dashing towards the group of other MOCs on the shelf. Whera shook her head. "Well Jevson, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas, old foe," he replied. They walked and joined the party as well. Afterword So yeah, just a fun story written from the perspective of the MOCs on my shelf in Toy Story style, complete with some absolute fourth-wall shattering for fun. Hope you enjoyed. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! See you guys 'round! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:07, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts